


Their Time

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sensual Play, Tantric Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Jody spend their monthly tantra session together.





	Their Time

Sam followed Jody silently to the bedroom.  It was after dinner, and they’d already gone through their evening routine, ready to spend the next few hours together.

Ever since they’d begun their monthly tantra, their relationship had evolved into so much more than either of them had ever expected.  Sure, they might not see each other as much as they want to with Sam’s hunting schedule, but with the deep connection they’d created, nothing could get between them now.

Jody’s bedroom was dimly lit by scented candles, jasmine and rose wafting through the air.  Sam closed the door, completing their safe, intimate space for the evening.

Ever so slowly, they removed each other’s clothes, watching each patch of skin as it revealed.  Sam’s lips brushed over Jody’s neck and shoulders, never touching but constantly reminding her of his presence.  He had discovered early on that the feeling of his breath on her body was a huge intensifier for Jody’s pleasure, so he took complete advantage of that during their tantra.

When they were completely naked, Jody climbed onto her bed, moving toward the center.  Sam followed his way onto the fluffy comforter, soft under their weight.  He sat cross-legged and Jody climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

They brought their faces close together, nearly too close to focus on one another but just right for what they needed.  They breathed the same breath, looked into each other’s eyes, bodies aligning as their heartbeats synced.

It didn’t take them long to sync up, after working through all of their insecurities during their previous sessions.  Sam especially had had a difficult time calming his mind and body the first few times they tried tantra, but he trusted Jody with everything and wanted to have something special with her, so he learned to be calm and remove himself from outside stressors during their time together.

Jody had always done yoga and breathing exercises, so she had slowly coached Sam through their experiences.  Needless to say, this was now one of their favorite ways to spend the time.

After nearly a half hour of just  _being_  together, Sam began brushing his fingertips along Jody’s spine, causing her breath to quicken and goosebumps to appear on her skin.  He teased his fingers into her hair, pulling gently when he got there.  His cock, pressed against Jody’s thigh, pumped fuller at the feeling of her so close to him, but he knew that he needed to make even more intensity build for her before they went any further.

His hands left her hair and moved to her chest, teasing her breasts when he got there but never breaking eye contact.  He watched as her pupils dilated in pleasure, especially when he lightly pinched her nipples.

Jody’s eyelids fluttered, fighting to stay open, as his hands moved lower, finding her warm center and sliding a finger along the wetness pooled there.  He collected some of her slick, dragging it back up her stomach sensually.

As Sam’s hand moved down again, Jody’s fingertips began tracing his muscles on his arms and chest. She had found that the patterns she found calmed him greatly, giving him more stamina and letting their pleasure extend even longer than normal.

They continued teasing one another, never breaking eye contact, until they were both completely entranced, ready for more.

With gentle ease, Sam leaned Jody back, following her body with his as he rested her against the plush pillows she got out just for their sessions.  She had told him afterward once that it felt as though she were laying on clouds, and Sam had to agree.  

Without any hurried motions, Sam slid himself into Jody’s tightness, a rumbling moan sounding in the back of his throat at the feeling.  He nearly closed his eyes at the pleasure before he remembered to keep them open, showing Jody with one look how incredible he was feeling.

They moved slowly, just barely pulsing in and around one another, Jody’s hands still tracing patterns on Sam’s skin.  Sam held himself above her with one arm so that he could slowly massage her bud with his free hand, minute circles working in tandem with his thrusts in and out of her.

The time passed or didn’t – they couldn’t be sure.  All they knew was how amazing they were making each other feel, how they were sharing everything with each other, how they were unified as one.

They could do anything, as long as they were together.

Jody’s rise to orgasm was slow but steady, pleasure building with every passing minute that they were connected.  She had found that the pleasure she received with Sam in this way was a million times more intense than anything she could ever experience, and the build up was the best part.

When finally, after what had to be hours, she neared the brink, her heels pressed into Sam’s lower back, their silent signal that she was close.  He nodded minutely, pressing his fingers just slightly harder and rolling his hips just slightly deeper, not speeding anything else up.

They lost themselves in their gaze as finally Jody crested, the world whiting out around her as she came. She could no longer see Sam in front of her, but every inch of her body could feel him in the most intimate way. Her muscles clenched around him, and right on that command Sam, too, was lost in orgasm.

He pulsed inside of her, never altering his movements, Jody’s name a mantra in his mind.  

When finally they both relaxed, eyes still locked on one another, Sam leaned in for a kiss.  It was sweet and passionate, sharing every ounce of feelings he had with her in that moment.  Jody kissed him back equally, tears slipping from the corner of her eyes as they completed their tantra.

Sam, knowing exactly how she felt, merely thumbed the tears away, rolling slowly out of her and to the side before pulling her flush against him.  With one hand he covered them with a light sheet, knowing that Jody would be chilled after their experience, and their breathing never lost sync as they fell asleep.


End file.
